1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for generating a composite image in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of various electronic devices and developments in imaging sensors, most electronic devices may be capable of capturing still images and videos. Image sensors in a camera present in the electronic device capture events and display the image data using a display unit of the electronic device.
The existing electronic devices may include a front camera and a back camera. Both the front camera and the back camera can capture images and video based on the camera enabled by a user of the electronic device. The front camera and the back camera generally capture different subjects, and the captured imaged may be managed and stored separately at the electronic device.
In the existing electronic devices, when the front camera and the back camera are simultaneously enabled by the user, a fast switching can be performed between the front camera and the back camera on the electronic device. The fast switching with a time switch allows capturing of the front-and-back 180-degree scenes. However, this method may not simultaneously capture front and back scene images. Further, the existing systems lack a method for displaying the captured front and back scene images simultaneously.
Further in the electronic devices, when the front camera and the back camera are simultaneously enabled by the user, it may be difficult to obtain natural images. The user may need to check the captured images outputted from the front camera and the back camera to determine if the images are captured in the desired form. The user may need to simultaneously check and capture images, which are outputted from the front camera and the back camera.
Thus, there remains a need for a robust system and a robust method for capturing the front scene and back scene images simultaneously and displaying the captured front and back scene images on the electronic device.